Career Choice
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: Jack's son decides what it is he wants to be when he's older. He's determined on it too. One-shot. Family moment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.**

**Career Choice**

Jack wiped his face with his hand to try and get rid of the sweat that dripped from his messy brown to his face. He was working in his fields, plowing away with his hoes to get rid of the old plants that were from last season.

It was now summer, and he was hopeful that he would be able to remove all unwanted weeds and such from the fields. With the sun's rays hitting him, he set back on getting to work.

His plans didn't turn out the way he wanted to though when he heard his young son call him.

"Daddy!" Jack was slightly annoyed, but he couldn't bring himself to show it and It didn't last long when concerning his family.

"Yes?" He walked towards where his child was standing, clad in green clothes and a weird hat his wife had chosen for the young toddler. The boy resemble Jack a great deal, but his personality was more like his mother's-Celia.

"Can I play with the animals?" His son looked up at his father with brown, pleading eyes as he made a gesture to Jack of wanting to be carried. Unable to resist he picked him up in his arms and looked at his kid in the face.

"Sure, but only for a little bit, okay?" Another thing the two had in common was their love for animals. Jack walked over to his fence which contained his farm animals, still surprised to have found ducks swimming in his pool just a few days ago. His wife had seen them first, on one of the rare days Jack slept in.

He saw them again swimming the pond he had installed. Along with numerous cows and sheep grazing about with his tanned-color horse Takakura had given to him as a gift.

Jumping over the wooden fence, he set down his son to play with the animals.

"Moo!" "Baaa!" "Quack!" The five-year-old went about to each animal petting and doing the sounds they made, hoping to communicate with them in some way. Sadly, he did not know how to do a sound of a horse and felt that it might be lonely because of it.

Jack just chuckled at watching his son when he did this. Not having the heart to tell him the he couldn't talk to them. He walked over to his son, now standing by the horse, and patted him on the head, assuring him that the horse was fine.

"Daddy, can we wash the cow..?" Pointing to a baby cow, Jack looked and noticed that it was indeed dirty. Hear he thought he had bathed them all too.

"Okay, but will you listen to my directions?"

Nodding, the two walked over to the bathing area After Jack had to push the reluctant cow to the wooden crate which held water. Grabbing a bucket, he filled it with water and explained to his son about having to wet the animal first.

"Okay! Can I try?" Jack said no, since the bucket was too heavy for him to carry. Promising he could when he got older. "Really!? Okay, so I can be a farmer like you too daddy?"

Jack smiled, "Of course, you can do whatever you want when you get older."

His son got excited at the thought of being a farmer and doing the things his father did. He was dead set on becoming one too.

The two bathed the baby cow, Jack's son wanting to do more. Sadly Jack told him that was it for the day and that he should go wash up with his mother inside the house.

***

Dinner having been made by his wife (thank goodness) the small family sat in joyous harmony with one another as their son proclaimed he _would be a farmer._ And he definitely wanted to take over _this_ farm.

Celia just smiled down at the five-year-old, and also looked at her husband and saw the happiness on his face.

After dinner Jack was forced by his son to play with him blocks and also to throw him up in the air. Celia came to his rescue once 9:00 came.

"Aw Mommy..do I have to go to bed?" The toddler looked at his mother, still being held by Jack. "Yes you do. If you want to be a farmer you need a lot of rest in order to become nice and healthy." This persuaded the young boy as he squirmed out of is father grasp, not until he got a hug good night though.

Celia tucked him into his small bed that was near their's. She usually didn't go to bed until ten, and she also knew that her husband would want to sneak away into his felids to finish plowing.

She caught him doing that before if he didn't get his work done the day he wanted to and sometimes even got sick the following day. Oh no, she wasn't going to let him do that today, after working so much in the sun.

When 10 hit, she noticed Jack not ready for bed. Yep, he wanted to go outside to continue. "Bed."

"B-but.." Jack knew he wasn't going to be able to sneak away, especially since the last time he ended up collapsed in the fields form overexertion.

"Do you _want_ to get sick and delay your work even more?"

Jack grumbled but understood her point. He just nodded and went off to take a shower. Celia always knew how to persuade him, and their son. He had a feeling she could persuade Marlin like that too.

When coming out of the shower Celia was still up. Already in her pajamas and just watching the weather.

No trust at all was there..?

"Ready?" Celia gave him a loving smile, but also one that said she won and he better get some sleep or else he'd be facing something really menacing. Jack just went along with his wife to the bed and got in first, soon followed by Celia.

Trapped. That's what he was.

She snuggled next to him. "So our son's going to be a farmer hmm?"

"Well, that's what he said. Its fine if he changes his mind though."

"….."

"H-honey?" His wife had fallen asleep, and he decided that he would as well.

In his dreams he saw his son as an adult, claiming that his career choice would be to be a farmer and to take it over .

And that's what had ended up happening too.

**___________**

**It been awhile since I've written a fanfic.**

**I liked this one. Hope you enjoyed it too. 8D (If the format is weird, my computer is being weird too)**


End file.
